bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton, o simplemente Plankton, es uno de los dos antagonistas principales de Bob Esponja. Él y su computadora consciente, Karen, siempre planean robar la receta de la Cangreburger de Don Cangrejo. Él es expresado por el Sr. Lawrence. Este personaje se ve en las películas, así como videojuegos, y otros medios de comunicación basada en la serie. Además, ha sido presentado en un sinnúmero de juguetes, juegos, muñecos y otros artículos de la mercancía populares. Biografía oficial El archienemigo de Don Cangrejo, es un sujeto pequeño pero con un carácter muy fuerte. El dueño del restaurante "Balde de Carnada", Plancton, tiene como objetivo en la vida robarle la receta secreta de las hamburguesas de cangrejo a "El Crustáceo Cascarudo" y así, poder robarle también sus clientes. Si alguna vez es exitoso, serán los primeros clientes que haya tenido. Popularidad Plankton es un personaje secundario de Bob Esponja que en 2007 se convierte en uno de los personajes más recordados de la serie. Los capítulos más populares donde aparece son casi musicales como "F.U.N.","Atlantis SquarePantis" y muchos otros mas. Además participó en Bob Esponja: La película como uno de los personajes principales, siendo el antagomnista de esta. Plankton es sin duda el más odiado pero se ha ganado el cariño por sus fans, de hecho se cree que habrá una nueva serie próximamente llamada "La vida asombrosa de Patricio Estrella" Donde Plankton seguirá siendo el malvado pero es una creencia. Curiosidades *En la película de Bob Esponja dice Plankton el plan número Z haciendo referencia a que era su última oportunidad de conseguir la receta de la Cangreburger. *El logo de la película es Plankton prendido en fuego lo que hace pensar subliminalmente que es el malo. Familia Karen, el sistema informático de Plankton, también es su esposa. A pesar de que es robótica, a veces Karen muestra gran afecto por Plankton. Plankton tiende a ocultar sus sentimientos por Karen, pero puede ser muy romántico. Un ejemplo es la serenata de Plankton, "Oh mi Karen." Ser un organismo microscópico, la familia biológica de números de plancton en los miles. En "El Ejército de Plankton" que recluta a toda su familia para ayudarlo a robar la fórmula, pensando que todos sean mentes criminales como él. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su familia se compone enteramente de rojo de cuello palurdos sin educación. Estos familiares incluyen (pero no limitados a): Clem, Zeke, Rufus, Jeke, Billy Bob, Jim Billy, Billy Billy Bo Willy Banana Fanna Por potra, Doug, Enis y Rainchild, los únicos con nombre.Plankton tiene dos ancestros conocidos. Uno de ellos es el malvado mago Planktonamor, que vivió durante la Edad Media y apareció en Dunces and Dragons Otra es Dead Eye Plancton, un ciudadano rico que intentó una compra hostil de Bikini Gulch, pero fue derrotado por el alguacil Bob SpongeBuck. Dead Eye Plankton vivió durante el-Oeste era salvaje y apareció en Pest of the West. Ocupación ]] Plankton es dueño de un repugnante restaurante llamado el Chum Bucket, donde la comida está hecha de Carnada, el restaurante queda en frente del Crustáceo Cascarudo, que es mucho más exitoso que el Chum Bucket. En el Chum Bucket la falta de negocio no es sólo por la buena comida se sirve en el Crustáceo Cascarudo y la comida horrible en el Chum Bucket, sino también por la crueldad de Plankton a otros residentes de Fondo de Bikini. Apariciones Primera Temporada *Plankton! *Culture Shock (Cameo) *F.U.N. *Sleepy Time *Valentine's Day (Cameo) *Walking Small Segunda Temporada *Imitation Krabs *Christmas Who? (Cameo) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket *Band Geeks *The Fry Cook Games Tercera Temporada *The Algaes Always Greener *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (Cameo) *Snowball Effect (Cameo) *Krusty Krab Training Video (Cameo) *Party Pooper Pants (Cameo) *Plankton's Army *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Cameo) *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler (Cameo) Cuarta Temporada *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Krabs vs. Plankton *Enemy In-Law *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (Cameo) *Patrick SmartPants (Cameo) *Wishing You Well *New Leaf *Best Frenemies Quinta Temporada *Friend or Foe *Spy Buddies *Krabs à la Mode *Bucket Sweet Bucket *Goo Goo Gas *Atlantis SquarePantis *Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob *20,000 Patties Under the Sea *Banned in Bikini Bottom *Stanley S. SquarePants (Cameo) Sexta Temporada *Krabby Road *Spongicus *Patty Caper *Plankton's Regular *The Krabby Kronicle *Komputer Overload *Chum Bucket Supreme *Single Cell Anniversary *Truth or Square *Chum Caverns Séptima Temporada *Tentacle-Vision *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *The Inside Job *Greasy Buffoons *SpongeBob's Last Stand *One Coarse Meal *The Play's the Thing (Cameo) *Rodeo Daze (Cameo) *Gramma's Secret Recipe *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (Cameo) *The Main Drain *The Great Patty Caper *That Sinking Feeling (Cameo) *Buried in Time *Shellback Shenanigans *Perfect Chemistry Octava Temporada *The Other Patty *Drive Thru *Frozen Face-Off *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (Cameo) *Oral Report (Cameo en la tarjeta del título) *Sweet and Sour Squid *A SquarePants Family Vacation (Cameo) *Walking the Plankton *Plankton's Good Eye *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Fiasco! *Free Samples *Karen 2.0 *For Here or to Go *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! *Chum Fricassee *The Good Krabby Name (Cameo) *Move It or Lose It *Hello Bikini Bottom! Novena Temporada *Squirrel Record (Cameo) *Eek, an Urchin! *Jailbreak! *Evil Spatula *It Came from Goo Lagoon *Plankton's Pet *Company Picnic *Married to Money *CopyBob DittoPants *Lame and Fortune *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Pineapple Invasion *Salsa Imbecilicus *Mutiny on the Krusty (Cameo) Décima Temporada *Mimic Madness *House Worming *Plankton Gets the Boot *Burst Your Bubble (Cameo) *Plankton Retires *The Incredible Shrinking Sponge Undécima Temporada *Spot Returns *Spin the Bottle *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom *No Pictures Please (Cameo) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature *Teacher's Pests *Grandmum's the Word *Bottle Burglars *Shopping List *Patnocchio *Plankton Paranoia *Call the Cops *Surf N' Turf (Cameo) *Appointment TV *Karen's Virus *The Grill is Gone (Cameo) *Girls' Night Out Duodécima Temporada *Gary & Spot (Cameo) *The Krusty Slammer *King Plankton *Plankton's Old Chum *The Krusty Bucket *Karen's Baby *Senior Discount (Cameo) *SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout *Handemonium *The Ghost of Plankton *My Two Krabses (Cameo) *The Hankering *Who R Zoo? (Cameo) Category:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Category:Villanos Category:Familia Plankton